List of Los Angeles Kings players
This is a list of players who have played at least one game for the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League (NHL). A *Dennis Abgrall, *Peter Ahola, *Jason Allison, *Mike Allison, *Dave Amadio, *Jim Anderson, *Ron Anderson, *Russ Anderson, *Syl Apps, Jr., *Derek Armstrong, *Donald Audette, *Jared Aulin, *Sean Avery, B *Dave Babych, *Ryan Bach, *Ralph Backstrom, *Blair Barnes, *Scott Barney, *Marco Baron, *Fred Barrett, *Doug Barrie, *Len Barrie, *Ruslan Batyrshin, *Ken Baumgartner, *Barry Beck, *Jaroslav Bednar, *Derek Bekar, *Eric Belanger, *Ken Belanger, *Brian Benning, *Aki-Petteri Berg, *Jean-Claude Bergeron, *Jonathan Bernier, *Serge Bernier, *Bob Berry, *Daniel Berthiaume, *Nick Beverley, *Scott Bjugstad, *Jason Blake, *Mike Blake, *Rob Blake, *Rick Blight, *Arto Blomsten, *Doug Bodger, *Dan Bonar, *Philippe Boucher, *Bob Bourne, *Brian Boyle, *Steve Bozek, *Frank Breault, *Dan Brennan, *Kip Brennan, *Rich Brennan, *Neal Broten, *Dustin Brown, *Jim Brown, *Kevin Brown, *Larry Brown, *Rob Brown, *Barry Brust, *Kelly Buchberger, *Sean Burke, *Randy Burridge, *Rod Buskas, *Mike Byers, *Dan Bylsma, C *Larry Cahan, *Kyle Calder, *Mike Cammalleri, *Bryan Campbell, *Brian Carlin, *Steve Carlson, *Jacques Caron, *Bobby Carpenter, *Gene Carr, *Larry Carriere, *Jimmy Carson, *Anson Carter, *Roman Cechmanek, *Frederic Chabot, *Rene Chapdelaine, *Brad Chartrand, *Rick Chartraw, *Marc Chorney, *Mathieu Chouinard, *Steve Christoff, *Shane Churla, *Jeff Chychrun, *Noah Clarke, *Steve Clippingdale, *Dan Cloutier, *Paul Coffey, *Pat Conacher, *Craig Conroy, *Brandon Convery, *Mike Corbett, *Bob Corkum, *Mike Corrigan, *Joe Corvo, *Russ Courtnall, *Marcel Cousineau, *Sylvain Couturier, *Jeff Cowan, *Rob Cowie, *Bart Crashley, *Doug Crossman, *Gary Croteau, *Keith Crowder, *Troy Crowder, *Phil Crowe, *Dan Currie, *Glen Currie, *Paul Curtis, D *Byron Dafoe, *Kevin Dallman, *Adam Deadmarsh, *Dale DeGray, *Denis DeJordy, *Ab DeMarco, *Pavol Demitra, *Nathan Dempsey, *Gerry Desjardins, *Peter Dineen, *Marcel Dionne, *Paul DiPietro, *Ted Donato, *Mike Donnelly, *John Druce, *Steve Duchesne, *Dick Duff, *Marc Dufour, *Donald Dufresne, *Ron Duguay, *Craig Duncanson, E *Darryl Edestrand, *Gary Edwards, *Todd Elik, *Darren Eliot, *Matt Ellis, *Mikko Eloranta, *Nelson Emerson, *Brian Engblom, *John English, *Bryan Erickson, *Erik Ersberg, *Daryl Evans, F *Paul Fenton, *Ray Ferraro, *Steven Finn, *Stephane Fiset, *Mark Fitzpatrick, *Bill Flett, *Ryan Flinn, *Gerry Foley, *Marc Fortier, *Jim Fox, *Alexander Frolov, *Grant Fuhr, *Yutaka Fukufuji, G *Garry Galley, *Dave Gans, *Scott Garland, *Mathieu Garon, *Gabe Gauthier, *Eric Germain, *Jeff Giuliano, *Barry Gibbs, *John Gibson, *Randy Gilhen, *Pierre Giroux, *Bob Gladney, *Tim Gleason, *Brian Glennie, *Glenn Goldup, *Butch Goring, *Mario Gosselin, *David Goverde, *Ron Grahame, *Tony Granato, *Danny Grant, *Dan Gratton, *Terry Gray, *Denis Grebeshkov, *Josh Green, *Lucien Grenier, *Wayne Gretzky, *Brent Grieve, *Stu Grimson, *Scott Gruhl, *Paul Guay, H *Len Hachborn, *Anders Hakansson, *Bob Halkidis, *Doug Halward, *Gilles Hamel, *Ken Hammond, *Rick Hampton, *Michal Handzus, *Alan Hangsleben, *Mark Hardy, *Terry Harper, *Billy Harris, *Peter Harrold, *Adam Hauser, *Rick Hayward, *Glenn Healy, *Mark Heaslip, *Mike Heidt, *Steve Heinze, *Peter Helander, *Jamie Heward, *Dennis Hextall, *Ernie Hicke, *Jim Hiller, *Larry Hillman, *Milan Hnilicka, *Justin Hocking, *Phil Hoene, *Jim Hofford, *Dale Hoganson, *Jason Holland, *Warren Holmes, *Randy Holt, *Dean Hopkins, *Doug Houda, *Ken Houston, *Harry Howell, *Don Howse, *Kelly Hrudey, *Bill Huard, *Charlie Huddy, *Cristobal Huet, *Brent Hughes, *Howie Hughes, *Dave Hutchison, I *Bill Inglis, *Ted Irvine, *Ulf Isaksson, *Raitis Ivanans, J *Tim Jackman, *Pauli Jaks, *Connor James, *Bob Janecyk, *Wes Jarvis, *Bob Jay, *Dean Jenkins, *Al Jensen, *Steve Jensen, *Trevor Johansen, *Craig Johnson, *Jack Johnson, *Jim Johnson, *Matt Johnson, *Larry Johnston, *Olli Jokinen, *Brad Jones, *Eddie Joyal, K *Frantisek Kaberle, *Sheldon Kannegiesser, *Petr Kanko, *Jere Karalahti, *Kyosti Karjalainen, *Steve Kasper, *Doug Keans, *John-Paul Kelly, *Steve Kelly, *Dean Kennedy, *Dmitri Khristich, *Brian Kilrea, *Trent Klatt, *Jon Klemm, *Petr Klima, *Rick Knickle, *Neil Komadoski, *Chris Kontos, *Anze Kopitar, *Jerry Korab, *Tom Kostopoulos, *Don Kozak, *Skip Krake, *Mike Krushelnyski, *Bob Kudelski, *Jari Kurri, *Maxim Kuznetsov, L *Jason LaBarbera, *Gord Labossiere, *Eric Lacroix, *Nathan LaFayette, *Bob Laforest, *Tom Laidlaw, *Robert Lang, *Dave Langevin, *Ian Laperriere, *Rick Lapointe, *Denis Larocque, *Steve Larouche, *Gary Laskoski, *Craig Laughlin, *Kevin LaVallee, *Eric Lavigne, *Dominic Lavoie, *Grant Ledyard, *Manny Legace, *Jacques Lemieux, *Real Lemieux, *Mario Lessard, *Bill Lesuk, *Guy Leveque, *Dave Lewis, *Igor Liba, *Andreas Lilja, *Mikael Lindholm, *Lonnie Loach, *Bob Logan, *Barry Long, *Ross Lonsberry, *Don Luce, *Morris Lukowich, *Jamie Lundmark, M *Lowell MacDonald, *Donald MacLean, *Brian MacLellan, *Adam Mair, *Mikko Makela, *Dan Maloney, *Randy Manery, *Chris Marinucci, *Gilles Marotte, *Mike Marson, *Rick Martin, *Markus Mattsson, *Chris McAlpine, *Wayne McBean, *Shawn McCosh, *Al McDonough, *Hubie McDonough, *Shawn McEachern, *Mike McEwen, *John McIntyre, *Sean McKenna, *Steve McKenna, *Brian McReynolds, *Marty McSorley, *Roland Melanson, *Howie Menard, *Larry Mickey, *Bill Mikkelson, *Corey Millen, *Aaron Miller, *Bob Miller, *Jay Miller, *Jaroslav Modry, *Sandy Moger, *Carl Mokosak, *Garry Monahan, *Hartland Monahan, *Bob Mongrain, *Jason Morgan, *Dave Morrison, *Jim Moxey, *Bryan Muir, *Richard Mulhern, *Paul Mulvey, *Bob Murdoch, *Larry Murphy, *Mike Murphy, *Rob Murphy, *Brady Murray, *Glen Murray, *Jim Murray, *Marty Murray, N *Ladislav Nagy, *Victor Nechayev, *Jan Nemecek, *Bob Nevin, *Bernie Nicholls, *Jack Norris, *Mattias Norstrom, *Brad Norton, *Kai Nurminen, O *Sean O'Donnell, *Billy O'Dwyer, *Patrick O'Sullivan, *Ed Olczyk, P *Jim Paek, *Paul Pageau, *Zigmund Palffy, *Rob Palmer, *Mark Parrish, *George Parros, *Dave Pasin, *Steve Passmore, *Joe Paterson, *Yanic Perreault, *Jimmy Peters, Jr., *Richard Petiot, *Michel Petit, *Lyle Phair, *Esa Pirnes, *Joe Piskula, *Larry Playfair, *Jason Podollan, *Poul Popiel, *Barry Potomski, *Felix Potvin, *Jean Potvin, *Marc Potvin, *Petr Prajsler, *Tom Preissing, *Noel Price, *Sean Pronger, *Bob Pulford, *Teddy Purcell, *Konstantin Pushkarev, Q *Jonathan Quick, *Dan Quinn, *Kyle Quincey R *Erik Rasmussen, *Matt Ravlich, *Craig Redmond, *Keith Redmond, *Steven Reinprecht, *Steve Richmond, *Doug Robinson, *Larry Robinson, *Luc Robitaille, *Randy Robitaille, *Jeremy Roenick, *Leon Rochefort, *Dale Rolfe, *Cliff Ronning, *Pavel Rosa, *Randy Rota, *Terry Ruskowski, *Jim Rutherford, *Wayne Rutledge, *Matt Ryan, *Warren Rychel, S *Tomas Sandstrom, *Gary Sargent, *Terry Sawchuk, *Kevin Schamehorn, *Chris Schmidt, *Mathieu Schneider, *Dave Schultz, *Ron Scott, *Travis Scott, *Howard Scruton, *Steve Seguin, *Brad Selwood, *Brandy Semchuk, *Eddie Shack, *Bobby Sheehan, *Jeff Shevalier, *Steve Short, *Gary Shuchuk, *Steve Shutt, *Jonathan Sim, *Charlie Simmer, *Gary Simmons, *Al Sims, *Ilkka Sinisalo, *John Slaney, *Billy Smith, *Brian Smith, *Dennis Smith, *Doug Smith, *Jerred Smithson, *Bryan Smolinski, *Brad Smyth, *Chris Snell, *Brent Sopel, *Andre St. Laurent, *Frank St. Marseille, *Lorne Stamler, *Jim Stanfield, *Robb Stauber, *Pete Stemkowski, *Shay Stephenson, *Kevin Stevens, *Jamie Storr, *Martin Straka, *Martin Strbak, *Brad Stuart, *Jozef Stumpel, *Darryl Sydor, *Phil Sykes, T *Jeff Tambellini, *Patrice Tardif, *Daniel Taylor, *Dave Taylor, *Greg Terrion, *Scott Thomas, *Dave Thomlinson, *Brent Thompson, *Jim Thomson, *Scott Thornton, *Rick Tocchet, *Kevin Todd, *John Tonelli, *Tim Tookey, *Brock Tredway, *John Tripp, *Denis Tsygurov, *Vladimir Tsyplakov, *Al Tuer, *Lauri Tukonen, *Marko Tuomainen, *Ian Turnbull, *Dean Turner, U *Garry Unger, V *Rogatien Vachon, *Rob Valicevic, *Vic Venasky, *Mark Visheau, *Lubomir Visnovsky, *Tomas Vlasak, *Doug Volmar, *Jan Vopat, *Roman Vopat, W *Don Waddell, *Gordie Walker, *Russ Walker, *Bob Wall, *Dixon Ward, *Jason Ward, *Tim Watters, *Mike Weaver, *Steve Weeks, *Jay Wells, *Bill White, *Sean Whyte, *Juha Widing, *Jim Wiemer, *Brian Wilks, *Darryl Williams, *Tiger Williams, *Tom Williams, *Brian Willsie, *Bert Wilson, *Murray Wilson, *Jim Witherspoon, *Bob Woytowich, X Y *Vitali Yachmenev, *Dmitri Yushkevich, Z *John Zeiler, *Alexei Zhitnik, *Tomas Zizka, *Doug Zmolek, References *hockeydb.com Category:Los Angeles Kings players